


Just Right

by radiantglorys



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang Project 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantglorys/pseuds/radiantglorys
Summary: After Gaku and Tsumugi are caught together they must explain exactly what they mean to each other which might be more embarrassing than they thought.





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> The IDOLiSH7 flashbang was a joy to be a part of and I would totally do it again! Please enjoy the syrupy sweet and sure to be cheesy Gakutsumu from yours truly.

"Waahhhhh, wh-what are you doing with our m-manager!?" the redhead's scream echo'd through the dark hallway of the Takanashi Productions dormitory building. Catching the sight of his manager in the arms of a certain silver-haired TRIGGER member was not at all what he had expected to see on his search to ask if Tsumugi would like to attend a couple rounds of karaoke with the rest of the IDOLiSH7 group.

"R-Riku-san..." the blonde stuttered in an attempt to begin explain why she had just so happened to be locking lips with the most desirable embrace, Yaotome Gaku. How can one describe a month long secret affair being brought into broad daylight by one of the member's of her beloved idol group? Now was not a good time to be caught, especially since she hadn't formulated a good way to let the rest of the group know about her little rendezvous. Surely she'd considered over and over if she was doing the right thing, questioning whether she wanted to take this risk. It was a bit bold of her but had Gaku not offered to stick with her no matter what came her way she might not have given into her not so unrequited crush. "I... I can explain..."

"Tsumugi... it's fine, it's my fault, if only I had not told you my feelings... you wouldn't have felt so obligated to..." but he was cut off before he could fully take the fall for everything.

"N-no! I'm at fault too Gaku-san, I hold the responsibility for accepting and even going so far as to monopolize you in such a way..."

"Nanase-san what are you doing, you were only supposed to ask a simple question it can't be that hard to..." Iori paused, taking in the situation going on in front of him.

"What, is it some lovers quarrel?" the bespectacled man teased from behind his fellow band member followed by the other member who had joined him in his quest to see what the commotion was about.

"Hah, so that's what was going on between them?" the energetic man whose height would make you think he was less than of age to understand what's going. But don't be fooled, he knew exactly what the fuss was all about. "Isn't that just great, they are finally a couple.... Yeah right! Isn't this cause for a huge scandal!?"

"I-I have an announcement to make!" Tsumugi spoke up, her hands balled into fists and a determined look spread about her facial features. "G-Gaku-san and I are dating!" her proclamation after several minutes of hard thinking was now out in the open. The shocked expressions on the faces of the others made her worry she had perhaps made the wrong decision.

"Huh!? Dating!?" Iori exclaimed, his mind trying to process the words Tsumugi had just said.

"Hooh, so you finally popped the question, eh, Yaotome?" Yamato jested.

"Don't make it sound like I proposed to her!" Gaku responded, an irritated frown on his face.

"E-Eh!?"

"See, you have her more flustered than she should be." He sighs, "Come on Tsumugi, it's clear they are just going to stand here and gawk..." but he was stopped by Iori's arm.

"Listen, I know this may seem like a trivial matter to you, flirting with our manager and then dumping her when you're bored but she has feelings and your actions have consequences." his gaze serious as he looks up at the man holding Tsumugi close to him.

Again his image is not doing him any favors unless you count his bank account, but he isn't conceited enough to care about only money. "I won't leave her!" he responded, pulling Tsumugi closer to his body, causing her face to turn a bright red. "I love her!"

Taken aback Iori steps backwards, withdrawing his arm, clearly Gaku wasn't joking. "I see..." he responded.

"So are we doing couples karaoke or not?"

"That's enough old man." Mitsuki scolded, "But I have to wonder... is this really okay? Won't this make a big mess?"

"I-I suppose, I can, work to make sure they can still see each other but no one is suspicious of it... I can arrange incognito dates... if you like." He muttered, still not sure if he was okay with this.

"Ehhh? You're just gonna let him take manager, Iori?" Riku frowned. If anything he worried that Gaku was going to steal away their precious manager and take away all her time.

"Riku-san..." she slowly eased away from Gaku's side and walked to stand in front of him. "I will forever and always be your manager, nothing can change that and nothing will ever change the way I feel about all of you, nor will I forsake my goal of catching up to and surpassing TRIGGER. IDOLiSH7 is still my number one!"

Gaku felt like he should be offended he wasn't listed as number one but he only smiled. That kind of passion and devotion is what he cherished most so he cannot dismiss her fervor.

"Then... I guess it's settled." Mitsuki crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. Nothing could be done at this point. "We are the 'keep this a secret from the tabloids and possibly their parents' team."

"Isn't that title a bit long, nii-san?"

"Hmmm, I guess you're right, how about the 'secret keepers' team?"

"What are we, a girl band?" Yamato questioned.

"Well you think of a better name then!"

"You two, I think we're missing the point here." Iori sighed, "Manager, are you okay with this?"

Tsumugi nodded and looked up at Gaku, "I am happy to be with him, is how I feel. Even if it has to be kept a secret I am happy to be dating Gaku-san."

A pink hue spread over the idol's face and he brought he hand upwards to attempt to cover it up. _How can she be so cute and say that so straight forwardly?_ Not that he's any different but to hear it out loud, it's deadly!

"Hmm, are you okay, Yaotome? You seem a bit flushed." the corner's of Yamato's lips lifted into a wide grin.

"Shut up, Nikaido." Gaku retorted. He lowered his hand and took a deep breath. "Tsumugi..."

"Yes, Gaku-san?"

"I won't let any trouble come your way. I will uphold my duty to protect your honor, as your boyfriend."

"Th-Thank you Gaku-san!" she smiled. "I will protect yours as well!"

 _She sounds like a knight._ Gaku chuckled, "I'm glad."

"How much more of this do we need to sit through?" Yamato groaned.

Iori began walking away, "It's fine for now, as for the others, I leave you two in charge of informing them sometime soon, it's best to not keep those three in the dark."

"Of course." Tsumugi responded, "I will let them know as soon as possible."

The others left, leaving the couple standing in the hallway alone. Gaku slowly intertwined his fingers with Tsumugi's and looked down at her. "I think it will be fine from here out. Probably for the best that everyone knows so we don't have to hide any longer."

"Yes!" a smile fixed on her face.

"And one more thing Tsumugi, I really love you."

"I love you too, Gaku-san!" she leaned her head up against his arm. "This feels, just right."

**Author's Note:**

> A work in part with the IDOLiSH7 2018 Flash Bang Project. You can find the project at [ @idolish7bang](https://twitter.com/idolish7bang) on Twitter. My Fanfiction was accompanied by the lovely art of [@0oMFDo0](https://twitter.com/0oMFDo0) on Twitter as well and her art can be found [here](https://twitter.com/0oMFDo0/status/1067904718943461376) and you can find me at [@radiantglorys](https://twitter.com/radiantglorys) for more Gakutsumu nonsense.


End file.
